Malline:Alt-Lang/doc
Usage Shows links to Alternate language ikariam wiki's in Wikia's network using this format - If you do not put a pagename then it will link to the main page of the wiki. If there are more than 1 language to be linked then you must have a pagename or a blank space if there is no pagename (this will link to the main page of that wiki) before you put the next language tag. or |eg}} Languages This template uses 2 sub-templates and . : checks to make sure the language coded entered is a valid code (assigned to the template) and displays the link that appear before the flags as well as the flags. : adds the actual language codes to the pages as well as the categories to the pages. ::This feature can be disabled if you add doc= as a parameter (preferably as the last parameter entered) in . These codes will link to the correct Ikariam wiki in Wikia's system: :ar br cn eg de en es fr he hk hu il lt mo mx nl pl pt ru se sr sv tw vi vn zh and zh-hant These codes will give warning messages if you use them and will NOT link to any wiki: :fi If you use a code that has not been put into the template (example: A new language wikia that has been started but not been entered and (linked)) to (we will use gg and kk for this example}}: Arabic wiki's that link to w:c:ar.ikariam: ar = Arabic language eg = Egypt Chinese wiki's (Traditional Chinese) that link to w:c:zh.ikariam: cn = China zh = Traditional Chinese language Chinese wiki's (Simplified Chinese) that link to [w:c:zh-hant.ikiariam: hk = Hong Kong mo = Macau tw = Taiwan zh-hant = Simplified Chinese language Dutch wiki's that link to w:c:nl.ikariam: nl = Nederlands English wiki's that link to w:c:ikariam: au = Australia en = English language gb = Great Britain uk = United Kingdom us = USA French wiki's that link to w:c:fr.ikariam: fr = France Greek wiki's that link to w:c:el.ikariam: el = Greek language gr = Greece Hebrew wiki's that link to w:c:he.ikariam: he = Hebrew language il = Israel Hungarian wiki's that link to w:c:hu.ikariam: hu = Hungary Lithuanian wiki's that link to w:c:lt.ikariam: lt = Lithuania Polish wiki's that link to w:c:pl.ikariam: pl = Poland Portuguese wiki's that link to w:c:pt.ikariam: br = Brazil pt = Portugual Russian wiki's ru = Russia and Russian language - links to w:c:ru.ikariam: rs = Serbia - links to w:c:sr.ikariam: -- The correct Country code for Serbia is RS for Republic of Serbia sr = Serbia - links to w:c:sr.ikariam: -- SR is the Country code of Suriname (Dutch language country in South America) Spanish wiki's that link to w:c:es.ikariam: es = Spain and Spanish language mx = Mexico Swedish wiki's that link to w:c:sv.ikariam: se = Sweden sv = Swedish language Vietnamese wiki's that link to w:c:vi.ikariam: vi = Vietnamese language vn = Vietnam